My Brother's ExLovers
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Based upon the song "Ex-Lover's Lovers" By Voltaire. Belarus is out to make sure she is the only choice her brother has, even if that means wiping the competition off the face of the earth. -WARNING. CRAZYMOFO!BELARUS, GORE, AND CHARACTER DEATHS-
1. Preview

_Her brother... had not been accepting her love._

Belarus watched her beloved Russia tower over the baltic trio, terrifying them. He was so happy... so beautiful. But... He never had such joy around her. He would stop being himself. He would stare off quietly at the floor or wall, whatever direction she was not.

It had taken her a rather long time to notice this. He was not satisfied about something, but what? Why would the others even hesitate to become one with him? ** Why did Russia still prefer them over her?**

It clicked together in a moment, exactly what she had to do. A small smile grew on her pale face as her mind compiled a list. She would take care of this problem, and her brother would have no choice than to be with her.

No one will get in the way.

_

* * *

_A preview of what's to come. I'll tell you what, if you are really clingy to your Russia Pairings then... this story isnt for you LOL.

Otherwise... I need your help ^^

This fic (And the title) is based upon the song "Ex-Lover's Lovers" by Voltaire (look it up or ask me for a link) It should pretty much tell you what the story will be about. Knowing that, please know that there will be blood, so if you are sensitive, please don't read ouo

OKAY, SO ABOUT THAT HELP.

I very simply need a list of popular Russia pairings. Please, just the popular ones, not the ones you just happen to like. (I can only do so much fft) So just comment with a Russia pairing (top or bottom, doesnt matter) and that will be of great help to me! (I actually suggest you suggest a Russia pairing you either dont care for, or dont like (that is popular) because you don't want to be responsible for your favorite pairing's fate, do you? )


	2. Story

Hetalia isn't mine. Neither is "Ex-Lover's Lovers" Which is by Voltaire

* * *

_...It had taken her a rather long time to notice this. He was not satisfied about something, but what? Why would the others even hesitate to become one with him? Why did Russia still prefer them over her?..._

...She would take care of this problem, and her brother would have no choice than to be with her.

No one will get in the way...

**Three heavy stones will keep it from floating,  
weigh it down to the bottom, food for the fishes.  
And I know that it won't be discovered  
'cause I will be careful, so very careful.  
What if it doesn't rain for days and the river is  
reduced to its muddy bed?**

"You can't be serious." Poland said with a grin, watching Belarus sit before him. "There would be like, no way you'd want anything to do with me let alone a shopping trip and stuff."

Belarus watched him emotionless. "Yes."

"What did you come here for, Bela?" He asked, tapping the table, still smiling.

"To kill you." She said after a moment's thought.

"Haha, very funny."

She stood up, and suddenly he knew she wasn't kidding. They watched each other very carefully, and Poland made the first move, towards either the phone or the door. Belarus lept onto the table and grabbed him upon jumping off, causing him to crash into the wall behind him. His vision swam and his head began to bleed but he was far from dead.

Belarus pulled the disorented country outside where she had already prepared the weight that waited for them by the pond.

Poland thrashed in her iron grip, but couldn't get his surroundings long enough to resist her before she had tried something around his feet.

SPLASH. The weight with the rope hit the water and sank like a rock after she tossed it as far out into the body of water as she could. Poland, eyes wide, reached for her helplessly before he was dragged away and down as well.

**With a corpse exposed I would work in haste  
and I might bury the bones in a shallow grave.  
And the rain comes and moves rocks and the stones  
washes away all the dirt and the mudflows  
Bones are exposed and well.  
you know how that goes!**

Belarus started out very simply. Ukraine was always off by herself when she wasn't being picked on, so to find her home alone was a very easy task. She suspected nothing, of course she wouldn't, this was only the beginning. Her eyes only grew wide once she realized Belarus's arms weren't going for a hug; no, Belarus's hands were going for her neck.

"A-Ack!" She gave a startled cry, hands flying up to remove her sisters, but Belarus squeezed ever tighter.

After a few minutes of crucial struggling, Belarus realized her small dainty hands were still allowing her flailing sister to breathe and wheeze. She quickly corrected this problem by strongly twitching her hands and wrist to the left, the strong SNAP of a neck breaking following seconds later.

Ukraine's mouth fell open, her head now at an angle, and she made a strange noise before expiring.

**I wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers.  
I'll pile high to the sky  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers  
Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them-  
Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die.**

Belarus simply couldn't see what Ivan saw in Matthew. He was no one.

"I-Its pretty odd that you asked to see my home." He said with a light smile.

"My brother finds it interesting, why can't I?" She said almost defensively. He dropped the subject immediately and went on, giving her a tour.

"And this is one of t-the hockey sticks used in t-the championship g-game with Alfred."

"May I hold it?"

"Wha-?"

She quickly reached into his room to take hold of the hockey stick, and held it in her gloved hands for a moment, getting used to the grip. Then she raised it.

"B-Be careful, eh?" Canada asked, but quickly found the end of hockey stick rudely meeting his mouth, making him hit the wall behind him before sliding to the floor, nearly unconscious from the first hit. She swung again, and the glasses flew from his face, skitting across the floor with a defined crack on it.

She beat him, decorating his body with black and blue marks as well as the blood that dripped from his mouth. At first he flinched at every blow, then he only twitched, then he stropped moving.

She only hit him a few more times to make sure the deed was done.

**I saw you with him. You looked so happy.  
All of that can change, cause I am so lonely  
and I have lots of time to send you straight to the Devil.  
I'm taking my time... to plan your demise.**

"What do you want from me?" He laughed a little. "I mean, I know you're Russia's sister... you gave up on him or something?" He laughed some more, his red eyes flickering...

like fire.

"Did you realize that I was better and more awesome?"

She continued to stare at him.

"Okay, now you're being a little creepy."

"Follow me." She said, before turning around and walking off.

"Eh?" He didn't get an answer, so he followed. "Whats up with you anyways? Being all mysterious and shit." He looked up and frowned. The place she had led him to was his old house, back where he used to be a country "What?" He followed her inside. "How did you open this? What the fuck is going on-" He looked down to see one half a handcuff on him, and the other half onto a metal pole that had long since lost is purpose.

"What the fuck!" He pulled uselessly at the handcuffs as she walked away, back towards the door. "Get back here and unlock these!" He said angrily. He tried without success to maybe slip his hand out of the cuffs. "What a bitch..." He muttered, and sat for about 10 seconds before a strong smell reached him.

Like Gasoline.

Within seconds, he saw the fire race down the hallway past him, setting countless thing in its path aflame.

"Fuck! FUCK!" he yanked at his hand frantically now as the fire continued to spread throughout the house.

Belarus stood outside with an empty gasoline can, watching. It only took 4 minutes for the entire house to be engulfed in fire. She walked away, ignoring the faint cry for help.

**What if I were to cut you up and mail each part  
to a different town? It would take the most  
brilliant private eye the rest of his life  
just to put you together.  
a piece in each mailbox all over the planet  
from Moscow to Tokyo to Guadalajara.**

She found her anger to grow more and more as she moved on to each person. These last four were very important to Russia, and thus, no mercy would be shown.

Ivan was away, Lithuania was with him, And Estonia was visiting Finland, so she didn't waste time planning this, she just went for it.

He shook violently upon just seeing her. Then she tied his hands up and hooked him to a hook that hung from the ceiling. He kicked wildly, hanging several feet from the floor, and screamed and cried for help. He could clearly pick up her intent to kill.

She placed the tip of her knife Latvia's stomach, and wondered only for a moment how to kill him. She plunged the knife deep into his quivering stomach, releasing a cry that would have made any sane person shiver with pity, but no, Belarus went ahead, dragging the knife up until the item was almost even will his collarbone. His cry was cut short as blood spilled generously from his mouth.

She could see his entrails as well as his ribs and part of his heart. He was going to die, but for no reason at all, she reached forward and touched it. He quivered, his eyes already glazed over. Gravity did it's work and his entrails now hung out of him, giving him an appearance of a macabre pinata. She would leave it for her brother to find.

**I wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers.  
I'll pile high to the sky  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers  
I wait for the day when I'll finally destroy  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers.  
I'll pile high to the sky  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers**

"This is for me, aru?" China raised an eyebrow, looking down at the gift she held. He shook his head."No thanks, Aru."

"Take it." She said. "It is from Russia."

"Ayah, I told you, I do not want it , now go away!"

She growled. "How DARE you not accept a gift from my brother." She momentarily lost her outward demeanor. The present wasn't from her brother, but for someone who displays such dislike so plainly... she was so upset.

She held the gift tightly, but out of nowhere, pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him.

Now China was over 4000, so he wasn't born yesterday. He turned around and kicked the knife out of her hand, but she instead grabbed his foot and forced him back. China did the best he could to keep his balance, but couldn't get enough momentum to flip, so instead he fell, and she fell with him pulling out a second sharp instrument.

"AHH!" blinding pain, She had stabbed his hand, then his shoulder. One by one, she stabbed frantically at him She stabbed his eyes, then his neck. She wasn't sure which stabbed killed him or when, but he definitely had ceased to breathe when she was done littering his body with small holes.

She kindly left the present on top of his body, and calmly walked away before pressing the detonator button.

**Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die.  
Die Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die. **

America sat silently as Belarus entered his home for a predetermined meeting.

"I am sorry for your brother's mysterious death-" she began.

"You are not, don't lie to me." Alfred snapped quietly They stared at each other "I know it was you."

"You don't know anything."

Alfred's eyes were bloodshot. He raised a pistol. "I did the research! YOU ARE MY BROTHER'S KILLER."

She said nothing.

"I will kill you now." He said. "For Mattie. And whoever you planned to killed next will be safe from your hands.

He shot at her, and she barely had time to dodge. The second and third shots were deflected by Belarus's knife, and she jumped up onto her chair to stare down at him.

He glared up at her. "Whatever you're trying to accomplish is not going to work."

She jumped on the table but jumped off when he kicked it over, She ducked behind a couch, and suddenly, Alfred's living room became a battle... or rather, a stake out. They both said nothing for the longest time, waiting for the other to make a move.

Belarus took out her final knife and stared at it, before sending it over to a bookshelf that knocked over a book.

Alfred wasted 2 out of his last three shots on the bookshelf as Belarus jumped at him, quickly gained control of his arm, and turned the gun on him, the warm metal suddenly now pressed to his forehead.

Alfred was quiet for a moment, then chuckled. "I fucked up..."

Belarus pulled the trigger.

**I saw you with him, you looked so happy.  
That will never change because I know myself too well.  
I don't have the courage to carry out my dreams  
And only there will I see them  
Die Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die. **

"Thank you for the tea." But he didn't drink it. He only stared sadly at her for a while. "Belarus, did you kill them?"

Belarus said nothing.

"And are you planning to kill me?"

Silence.

Lithuania looked down at the tea. "Is it because you wanted Russia's attention?" gently tossed the contents around in the cup. "I'm sorry... I wish he didn't pay attention to me so much."

She only watched. Stared. Waited.

"Is this poisoned?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "I understand." There was a long silence, then he downed the contents in one drop. Her eyes widened lightly, not expecting to do something like that, but he did. He already looked terribly unwell when he stood up and kissed her cheek.

He then turned away, staggered a few steps, and and ended up in a heap on the floor.

**Die Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die.  
Die Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die.  
Die Die die die die die die  
die die die die die die die  
watch them die. **

Suddenly, Russia felt very... Alone.

What happened?

Where was everyone he held close to him?

Or you know, MADE them get close to him?

"Brother... "

_

* * *

_

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Sorry, LOL. H-Happy Halloween?_  
_


End file.
